The Sick Trip
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: From Claustrophobia to Schizophrenia, Ken's having some problems, will Daisuke be able to help Ken before he drives himself to the edge of sanity? Before he does something he will regret?


Kitty: *Disclaimer* I don't own Digimon, Eminem, Wendys' or watever else that is already owned... But I do own that trash can that ken threw up in! Yay! Thee, Ken Ichijouji, puked, in MY trashcan! I feel blessed... *goes into freaky dream place*  
  
Ken: Err... Riiiiiiiiight... Well I personally think this story is a doozey, and yes, Kitty and I both ADORE Eminem... He's hott, and sings kewlie!  
  
Kitty: Ken! Keep your sexuality to yourself! ********************************************************** Sick Trip Chapter 1: Claustrophobia, and many other sicknesses, on the trip to Hell  
  
  
  
"ROADTRIP!"  
  
There where a million things that were swirling through my brain when Taichi declared our first time off together as a group of 12 digidestined. I think I may have even paled a little, if possible.  
  
"Oh, Ken, this is going to be sooooo AWESOME! Will you sit by me in the van?" Daisuke bubbled. I looked at him nervously. "What's the matter?" he inqueried, giving me a concerned look. "I'm claustrophobic, Dai, I don't think you want to sit by me..." I began, but was cut off. "Of, course I do! You're the bestest boyfriend in the world and I'm not going to let a little phobia keep me from you!" Yes, we were together, I don't think anyone elses knows yet, though. Not that we want to hide it, we just don't want to discuss it.  
  
"Daisuke, I have a slight feeling that you have no clue what clautrophobia is," I said quietly while he tried to look offended. "Yeah I do, it's well uhh.... When you... I guess I really don't know...!" He offered a sheepish grin. I was even able to return a meek smile. "Well, it means I'm afraid of small confined spaces, and sometimes I get sorta sick..." I explained. "Oh, I see, well that's okay, I won't mind, and I'll keep your mind off of it the whole time, and if you're tired you can lay on me..." he trailed. "Thanks, Dai," Maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad.  
  
Boy, was I ever wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken slept over my house the night before leaving, we figured it would be easier by not making an extra trip to Tamachi. He was putting his medicine into his bag that he had left on my dresser last night. I asked him why he takes it. He says it's for stress and helps him sleep. I don't think he really needs it, but he insists he does, as long as I never tell the others. I promised.  
  
"Hey, Ken, you ready?" I asked impatiently. I heard the car horn beep outside, and he slipped on his tennis shoes, he nodded in confirmation. I think the both of us forgot about his claustrophobia, because we had left the little trash can I suggested we bring.  
  
We sat in the back. Miyako on the left, then Hikari, then Ken then I. He looked a bit uncomfortable, and his eyes were saying "Oh shit! Oh shit!", I squeezed his hands in reassurance. He gave me a pained smile, and his head back against the seat. Then we were on the go.  
  
Ten minutes had passed and Ken was still in the same position as when we had began. "Hey, Daisuke could you open the window?" he asked quietly. I looked at him, and I swore he was sweaty. "Sure," I opened the window and a blast of cold air hit us in the back. "Hey! It's too cold! Dai, shut the window!" Miyako complained. I looked from Ken's helpless face to Miyako's fuming one. "Please no..." he whispered, but Miyako heard him. "Is there something the matter, Ken?" she asked, much calmer now. "Umm... Could we please leave the window open? Uh... Here," he said quietly, pulling off his sweater and handing it to her.  
  
"Umm... Thanks..." through her meek reply, I could see the "YESYESYES! I get to wear HIS sweater!" in her eyes. Yes, I'm very good at reading eyes.  
  
I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over, and Ken was leaning heavily against me, his head laying gently on my shoulder. "You just go to sleep," I whispered, and put my arm around him, he was shivering.  
  
Ken talks in his sleep. And it's quite entertaining. I was sitting there, he had been asleep for about ten minutes and the car was quiet, as Yamato drove the open road of the countryside. When all of a sudden: "We need the gasoline, or the plane won't start," he mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Some heads turned back our way, and few people giggled, one of them being me.  
  
"He's out fast," Taichi mused, and he poked Ken in the gut (he was sitting in front of us). "Yeah, why is he so tired?" Hikari inquried curiously. "Id on't think he'd want me to say..." I began but, Tai cut me off, "C'mon, he won't know!" Taichi motioned to Ken laying peacefully, asleep. "Ok..." I gave in, and quietly explained to Tai's ear.  
  
"Oh," Taichi said quite taken aback, then his look turned to concern. "Is he gonna be okay, I mean we still have three hours to go." "Maybe he'll sleep the whole time?" Daisuke suggested. "No, we're going to... eat..." Taichi stopped himself, and Daisuke had a look of pity on his face. "What the hell is going on?!" Miyako exploded, and soon the whole van knew. Some looking weary now, and others feeling sympathy on the poor boy. Ken oblivious, still mumbling in his sleep.  
  
Soon, Ken stirred awake, about fifteen minutes from the Wendy's(R) they would be eating at.  
  
He blinked groggily, and I did my best to surpress a giggle. "Feeling better?" I asked curiously. He looked around, finally making out where he was, he shook his head grimly. "Want me to open the window again?" I asked, we had closed it when he was asleep. He looked at me with that pitiful look again, and slumped up against my shoulder, I chuckled. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he finally asked, looking about at faces turned toward him. Everyone turned abrubtly and faced forward.  
  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I giggled. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "No," he concluded. I just laughed, and he got that pity look on his face again. "I feel horrible..." he mumbled. "I know," I patted him lightly on the head, "But the question is, are you feeling better than before?" "Is the van supposed to be spinning?" he asked, and his eyes sorta looked out of it and I knew he was going to throw up.  
  
"Put your head down here," I gently pushed his head between his legs, and hoped maybe it would pass. I thought it was going to for a minute but then... do I need to describe? Hikari squealed and moved her feet out of the way. I just rubbed his back and told him that it was going to be okay, but he was so embarrassed.  
  
"Gods..." he mumbled and I looked at him with pity. I swore someone else was going to puke because when they looked back at Ken, someone started coughing. "Is someone sick?" Yamato asked peering into his rear-view mirror. "Yes..." a few people chimed. "Well there's a gas station up here so, we can get cleaned up," he replied. "Matty open the windows!" Mimi whined.  
  
I handed Ken a tissue and he wiped his mouth. Then he pulled off his shoes (which were not very lucky) and snuggled up to me again. After a few minutes we were at the gas station, and if I didn't get out of there soon I was gonna barf. No offense to Ken but it ws like right next to me, and I won't even ask what he had for breakfast.  
  
When we all piled out of the car, everyone was giving Ken sypathetic looks. Well, except for Mimi, she threw up at the gas station! I have a feeling this is going to be a long two and a half more hours... not to mention that we were going to be eating soon!  
  
Well the van still sorta smells funny, and Ken's shoes are still a little gross looking, but I promised to carry him into the restaraunt, he laughed, and I was glad he still wasn't mopey. But his mood changed when we crawled back into the van. Jyou had offered to switch seats with Hikari to help me keep Ken more level-headed and prevent further accidents, but he's the doctor, not me.  
  
"Ken, just calm down, we aren't even moving yet," I soothed. "Dai, Dai I don't want that to happen again, I'm scared, please please...!" he pleaded, and I looked to Jyou. "Now, Ken, let's not make this an international incident, think about something else," he told calmly, and the van began moving, Ken was surprised and began hyperventilating.  
  
"Stop that!" I said, not meaning for it to sound so harsh, but his eyes were scared, and I could see the tears in them. "Ken, don't give yourself a panick-attack," Jyou talked so calmly, how was that?  
  
"We're here!" Yama chimed, and everyone cheered. "C'mon, Ken, let's go get something to eat!" I drug him out of the van, and he stumbled, still a bit out of it.  
  
Ken didn't eat anything, we waited for him to get something, but he refused, oh well, it might be better that way. After we all ate we all piled back into the van. Ken slept the rest of the way.  
  
~*~  
  
"FREEDOM!" Ken squealed and began prancing around in the snow. "Hey, Ken, you're going to catch a cold!" I hollored, not to mention he still had NO shoes on! Or a coat, might I add. I picked him off his feet swiftly and smiled. He put his arms around my neck and smiled back. "To the cabin?" I asked playfully. "To the cabin!" Ken commanded, pointing his left index finger toward the cabin dramatically.  
  
"That was a quick recovery," Sora mused. "Let's be thankful," Yamato mumbled while helping unload everyone's baggage, stupid Daisuke had already carried Ken inside, abandoning his and Ken's bags, even if it was for the best Yamato was a bit pissed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ken you are such an asshole," Daisuke joked. Everyone was seated comfortably next to the fire, playing a game of cards. But Daisuke and Ken were curled up in a chair, Ken had caught a cold for his idiocy and Daisuke was snuggled in a fuzzy blanket with him, keeping him warm. Ken was watching the card game intently.  
  
"Don't use your foul language on me," Ken answered a bit distracted, then sneezed. "I know how you are with sickness, and I have a feeling you have ruined your whole week on this trip by being stupid," Dai sniggered. "God, damn it, stop calling me stupid!" Ken huffed and drug the blanket with him out of the room into the bedroom Daisuke, Yamato, Taichi and he were staying in. He crawled into one of the spacey double beds.  
  
Koushiro shot a quizical look toward Dai, and Daisuke merely shrugged. "You better go after him," Mimi stated, distracted, as she put her 7 of diamonds on top of a 7 of clubs. They were playing Crazy 8's. Daisuke let out an exaggerated sigh and sulked his way to the bedroom.  
  
He stopped midway in the hall when he heard soft sobs and sniffles coming from his destination. 'Damn' Dai thought, he hated to watch his boyfriend cry. "Hey, Ken...?" he asked quietly upon entering the room. "Go away!" Ken demanded, throwing a pillow at Dai, but it stopped short and fell at the younger boy's feet.  
  
"Ken, I was joking..." Daisuke explained. Ken wasn't buying it, "Just get the HELL out of here Daisuke! Before I make you!" Before Daisuke could fit in another word, Ken had jumped up and pushed him out the door. It was slammed in his face and he could hear the little click, telling him that it was locked now. "I'm sorry..." Daisuke apologized quietly, he could hear Ken crying in the other room. Dai walked sadly down the hall tears of his own falling down his tan cheeks.  
  
"You look like a wreck, what happened?" Yamato stated the obvious. At the first signs of Ken's screaming everyone had listened intently, not really eavesdropping but... Merely overhearing the whole ordeal.  
  
Daisuke walked silently into the bathroom, this was going to be a long vacation.  
  
"Anyway, what are we going to be doing for our entertainment?" Taichi asked changing the whole subject matter. "Who's up for a snowball war?" Sora suggested. 10 hands shot into the air. "Alright, then, let's go!" Yamato directed, and everyone ran to get their hats, gloves, coats and other winter belongings. "Daisuke, we're going outside to play snowball wars!" Taichi called as he walked out the door.  
  
The cabin was quiet now. Ken figured that everyone, encluding Daisuke, had went outside, he unlocked his door, and pulled out a red sweatshirt and his portable CD player. He popped in Eminem and began rapping, quite interestingly, and dancing around the room. Now if you've never seen Ken ATTEMPT to rap and dance (which you probably haven't) you might be a bit surprised at how he didn't trip over the words! But... the dancing and the sight of HIM rapping was in fact rare and odd indeed.  
  
"I've created a monster! 'Cuz nobody wants to see Marshall no more, they want Shady, I'm chopped liver! Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya: A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor, that jumpstarts my heart quicker then the shocks when I get shocked at the hospital, by the doctor, when I'm not cooperating, when I'm rocking the table while he's opperating!"  
  
After singing silly lyrics for a while, he decided to turn on something more depressing, just as Daisuke happened to be passing the hall. He had heard Ken talking or something, but he didn't know what it was, so he went investigating.  
  
"Somedays I sit, staring out the window, watching this world pass me by. Somedays I think, there's nothing to live for, I almost break down and cry... Sometimes I think I'm crazy, I'm crazy! Oh so CRAZY! Why am I here am I just wasting my time? But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy, it all makes sense when I look into her eyes..."  
  
"Ken," Daisuke said quietly upon entering the room, when Ken continued, quite beautifully, singing to himself, Daisuke approached cautiously. When he was a few inches from tapping Ken on the shoulder, Ken suddenly spun around and let out a feminine shriek. If Daisuke hadn't just had the shit scared out of him, he would have made fun of Ken's "voice of opera".  
  
Ken began hyperventilating again out of mere shock, and this time did not settle down as easily, he quickly lashed out at the intruder quite savagely. "Ken! Settle down, it's just me!" Daisuke jumped back, startled. Ken was being very un-Ken-like.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry..." Ken apologized and his eyes glazed over once more. "It's okay, Ken, nothing to shed tears over," Daisuke gave Ken a gentle hug, and was surprised to feel how warm his face was. (Did I ever mention that Ken had put that sweatshirt on? Well he had) "Oh, you're burning up!" Dai suddenly cried, putting a cool hand to Ken's forehead, cheeks, and hands. Ken looked doubtful.  
  
"I'm not sick!" Ken hollored, swatting my hands away. "Yeah, sure," I pushed him down on the bed and began tucking him in. "NONO!" he pulled the blankets off. "Put on your PJ's," I directed, picking up his backpack. "Make me!" he challenged, crossing his arms and putting on a pouty face. "Ken, as much as I'd love to strip you into your cute little boxers, stop being difficult and put on your damn PJ's!"  
  
"Fine, fine," he mumbled, and began digging through his bag, and finally pulled out his cute little jammies. They were little blue and green alien sleeping boxers, and I know that it had a matching top, but he never really bothered to wear it. The alien on the butt glowed in the dark. I wish I had those pajamas. "Close your eyes," he demanded testily. "C'mon Ken, it's not like I've never seen you in your boxers before!" I whined, but he gave the evil eye and I backed away slowly.  
  
Soon, I had him all snuggled in the covers. "Now, Ken, I'm going to go outside and play snowball wars, with the others. Because you were dumb enough to run out into the snow with no shoes on, you have to stay inside and suffer," I teased playfully, getting only an evil glare back.  
  
"But what if I neeeeed you?!" he whined, and put on another infamous pouty face. I looked at him and studied his face, was he being serious or joking? I wondered, I know when I'm sick I like to have someone waiting on me hand and foot and somehow I knew that Mrs. Ichijouji probably showered her son with overprotectiveness when he was ill. So I decided to stay in, anyhow, the others were probably coming in by now, and I would have gotten ready for nothing.  
  
"Umm... OK!" I agreed, as the others began pouring in as I had predicted. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and he gave me a smile saying all was forgiven. Just as I was leaving, his soft voice drifted towards me once again, "Dai, I'm cold... and I think I might have the flu..." "My eyes wandered to his flustered face, "What does that mean?" I asked, concern in my voice. "I think I'm going to be sick..." he sat up, and I hurried out of the room looking for a wastebasket.  
  
I found one finally, but was too late when I had come back to the room, the rest of Ken's breakfast was on the floor, and he was looking out of it. "Sorry..." he apologized, and laid tiredly on the pillow. "Mm... It's okay, I just wish that these floors weren't carpeted..." I said, as I set the wastebasket on the other side of the bed, and I tucked him back in. "You get some rest, I'll go get someone to help me clean this up, we won't be long," I wandered back out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke, did you make up with Ken?" Hikari asked, while unwinding her scarf, and pulling off her boots, others around her doing the same. "Umm, yeah, but do any of you happen to know where there's towels or something and some carpet cleaner?" I asked. "Did you spill something?" Sora asked, annoyed. "Umm, no, uh, Ken's well... sick again..." I trailed off. "Oh, I wonder why?" Jyou thought, and he offered to help me out, he also wanted to get a quick look at Ken. Mimi followed us in, just to see if Ken was okay.  
  
I walked in silently, Jyou and Mimi trailing behind. Ken was wrapped up in his covers, his face was sweaty, but he was shivering. His left bare arm and shoulder peeked out from under the covers, his arm draped over his eyes, trying to block out the light.  
  
"Wow..." Jyou mused as we trooped in, Mimi made a face and walked over to Ken's bedside as he sat up groggily. She sat next to him, opposite side of where Jyou and I were cleaning. She pushed away a strand of his hair, "How you feeling, Bud?" she asked sweetly, if he weren't sick, I would have mauled her for hitting on my boyfriend.  
  
He just groaned, and flopped back down on the bed. We all laughed. Soon, Jyou ushered Mimi and I out of the room, so he could do a little examination. I poked my head through the door anyhow.  
  
Jyou took his tempature and stuff, 104 the poor soul. Then he did some weird stuff, and he gave Ken a little pat on the head when he was done. "Okay, now just stay awake for a few more minutes while I get you some medicine," Jyou said.  
  
"I'm just going to throw it back up," Ken argued a bit more awake than he wanted to be. "That's okay," Jyou smirked, "Because I'm going to keep giving it to you until you learn to make ammends with it." Ken looked like he was going to cry, I began laughing.  
  
"Daisuke, get!" Jyou chased me away, but Ken protested, he wanted me in there. After four attempts, Ken took the medicine and we were tucking him back in. "No, I want to be where everyone is!" Ken said, with a little pout. "Yeah, c'mon, Jyou, he can snuggle in the big armchair," I suggested, and finally Jyou gave in.  
  
I guess Mimi had blabbered everything because when I carried Ken in, Jyou behind, carrying blankets and such, everyone cast sympathy looks toward us. Ken laid his head on my shoulder looking away from everyone else, and I laid him gently on the chair, "Thankies, 'Suke," he smiled, and I just had to smile back. Jyou gave him the blankets and after he got situated everyone gathered around to play cards some more.  
  
After the third game, I had finally won! "Hey, Ken, I-" I stopped in mid- sentence, Ken had fallen asleep, he was drooling... ew... Oh, well, it's dinner time anyway... Then, Takeru interupted my thoughts.  
  
"You know, I've noticed that he gets sick an awful lot," he mused. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you know he transferred to our school two months ago, right?" "Right," I answered, I didn't see what this had to do with anything. "Remember how on the third day he was there, he got sick in math class?" "Yeah...? So, he could have been nervous," I replied, still unfazed. "And then a week after that, he got sick at lunch, twice, in the same week," Takeru explained. "And two weeks ago he was sick and got sent home in the morning!" Hikari finished, popping into the conversation. "I never really thought about it before..." I mused, looking at Ken's sleeping form. "Sensitive stomach, my guess," Jyou explained, looking up from the dinner he was making. "Hmm... I'll ask him later," I decided.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, at someone giving me a gentle shake, I opened them wide enough to see Daisuke peering down at me, a simple look on his face, "Do you want some rice? It's eight o'clock already, you've been sleeping for three hours!" I balanced it out as I was sorta hungry, and I might be lucky enough to eat and be okay, I mean, it was just rice.  
  
"Just a little," I replied sleepily. "Good," he smiled, "you need to stay healthy!" He froliced out of my sight and I sat up, well more up then I was, I wiped my mouth, I had been drooling. "Gross..." I mused, and got untangled from my covers. I peered around the room. Taichi and Yamato were sitting on the couch, talking about something, Jyou was in the other armchair reading a book, Koushiro spread out on the floor, with his laptop. I looked out the window, and Iori and Takeru were playing in the snow. The girls were all probably in their room, gossiping, or looking at magazines. I smiled, everything was how it was supposed to be, accept for me...  
  
I was about to stand up and follow Daisuke into the kitchen when Jyou looked up from his reading, "Don't even think about it, Mister, you are going to stay put, until you're better!" he scolded. "But! But I do feel better!" I protested, I stood up shakily, but felt dizzy, and immediately regret it.  
  
I fell back onto the chair. And Jyou scowled at me, "You haven't eaten since this morning, you're too weak to stand." I gave a huff, and crossed my arms and gave one of my meanest pouty faces, and Yama laughed at me!  
  
Soon, Dai came trotting into the room with a small bowl of rice and chopsticks, he was carrying them on a little tray, and he set the stuff down on the endtable next to me, he picked up my little wastebasket and put it into my arms. "Hold this, and I'll feed you, that way you may stay clean," he grinned and I stared at him.  
  
"On a first note, when I'm better, I'm going to bite your head off for 'feeding me', on a second note, there's no way, that you aren't going to drop all of that food before it even gets to my mouth with those chop sticks," I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right!" he blushed and ran into the kitchen to get a spoon. Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, and Jyou found the whole scene quite entertaining, I shot the death glares, and Yamato made a comment on my messy hair, it was tangled from sleeping, luckly, untouched by me loosing my breakfast.  
  
That made me realise again that I would be holding a garbage can while I was eating! Daisuke came bobbing back into the room, spoon in tow. "Rules," he grinned at me, "If you're gonna toss your cookies, please use the basket provided, number two, do not bite my fingers, no matter how tempting it may be!" The others were laughing again, I hated being laughed at. "Stop it!" I hollored desperately in their direction, surprised, they shut up.  
  
"Open up," Daisuke stated, obviously unfazed, he had pulled up a chair next to me, and had a spoonful of rice pointing at me. "Too much," I complained, and he knocked some off. I opened my mouth. Wow! It stayed down. I tempted another, and another I was feeling very happy. "Don't eat so fast Ken," Jyou warned, and I decided that that had been enough, and both Daisuke and I were grateful.  
  
At nine thirty everyone had moved into the bedrooms. I was laying on the bed, no covers, just laying and listening to Yamato practicing his guitar on the other side of the room, Taichi was listening to him. Daisuke was laying on the other side of me, drawing. I like the way he draws.  
  
Ten was lights out, and everyone was so tired that no one complained, especially me, I was so tired!  
  
~*~  
  
At around one in the morning I was disturbed out of my sleep, I looked over, to my left, and Ken was sitting up, he was throwing up again... At least this time it was IN the trash can. "Hey, you okay?" I asked groggily. And now Yamato and Taichi were waking up. "What's going on?" Yamato muttered, not awake yet. "Go back to bed," I mumbled and advaced on my ill boyfriend, I waited for him to "finish" before talking to him. "Hey, you okay?" I repeated a bit more concern in my voice.  
  
"I wanna die..." he slurred. And I gave him a hug, "Here, let's go into the bathroom and get some water okay?" I suggested. "Mmm... Water good..." he mumbled. I helped him up. "Is everything okay?" Taichi asked, obviously awake now. "Did we wake you, sorry," I said, and guided Ken out the door, his head on my shoulder as we walked.  
  
Ken sat on the floor and leaned agaisnt the wall when we entered the small bathroom. "Here's your water," I stated, handing him a dixie cup with some water in it, he looked up at me, and slowly took the cup. He took a sip and set it down. "Tired?" I asked sympathetically. "Let's go back to bed." "No, we stay right here," he stated and leaned his head against the wall. "Why?" I asked, I would want to be in a soft bed. "Too sick..." he mumbled.  
  
"On the subject..." I began, "I realise that you get sick an awful lot, and I don't just mean simple colds. You've thrown up at school like five times in the past two months!" I explained. "Even if it WAS funny when Mrs. Kida was passing out papers and you like just leaned over and puked all over her shoes!" he smiled, and I was glad. "I don't know, I've always been this way, sensitive stomach, I can't eat barely anything without being careful," he explained. "Oh! And I thought you just didn't like my mom's cooking!" I joked.  
  
"Yeah, I probably should've said that I couldn't eat spinach-chicken and applesauce before I decided and try to be nice..." he giggled. "Well, while I'm thinking about it, I'm going to go get you some medicine, okay?" I asked, standing up. "Kay, please don't be too long," he pleaded, and I felt really bad. "I won't," I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen, I was surprised to see Taichi and Yamato quietly sipping hot chocolate at the table.  
  
"What are you guys doing up?" I asked. "We couldn't fall back asleep, and we wanted to make sure you and Ken were okay, so we decided to chill out here," Tai stated, nonchalantly. "Oh, well if it wouldn't be too much trouble could one of you keep an eye on him, until I get some more medicine?" I asked. "No prob, I'll go," Yama volunteered, and disappeared into the hall to the bathroom.  
  
When I walked in Ken was sitting cross-legged, his hands resting limply in his lap, his head was propped up by the toilet seat. He opened one eye to peek at me, and gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey, Yama," he looked high on life, though I knew at the moment he was anything but. I sat down on the toilet seat,and he laid his head on my lap upside-down, and looked up at me, a simple smile playing his lips.  
  
"You know, this probably isn't the best of positions in your condition," I mused. "Why not?" he argued tiredly. "If you throw up, you'll drown," I stated matter-of-factly, I wasn't lying. "Hm...?" he mused quietly to himself. "I can stomach water, just not that gross medicine!" he made a face, and he almost looked better, the bouncy Ken that I hung out with on Saturdays. I laughed, I loved this kid to death. But I had a feeling that Daisuke may love him a bit more...  
  
"So, I heard you were sick just a few weeks ago," I mused, changing the subject. "Mm...hmm..." he answered I think he was slowly dozing off, I'll rephrase that, quickly dozing off. I slapped his cheek gently, "Stay up, you need to take that medicine, so you can sleep without waking us all up," I joked. His face seemed paler at the mention of the medication, and he looked up at me pleadingly. I almost wanted to pick him up and hug him until I could comfort no more. But then again... Taichi would be jealous.  
  
"Hmm... I want some vodka..." he mumbled. And my face twisted into an expression of shock, "What?!" I exploded, "Are you out of your mind?! You're are fourteen years old! I will have none of that!" He almost looked up at me as if he knew something I didn't. "Well, at least I didn't lose my virginity at age 13!" he kidded. "Oh, well you're only fourteen! You should be just as ashamed!" I threw back, not knowing whether he was still an innocent or not. "Who ever said I wasn't a virgin? I most certainly am!" he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are you really sick or are you just looking for attention?" I knew that he most definately wasn't lying, but I didn't know what else to say. "You wanna see me make myself sick? Huh?! Because I can easily grant your wish! Here, watch!" he put his index and middle finger in his mouth, and I realised what he was doing and tried to pull his fingers away from his mouth. I wondered what was taking Daisuke so long, and why Taichi hadn't heard what was going on, we were argueing loud enough.  
  
But I just couldn't wrench his hand from his mouth and he started gagging, soon he had threw up on my hands, himself, and the tiled floor. "Oh, great..." I muttered, while angerly pulling my hands away from him and running them under the tap. "I'll do it again!" he sneered, and I snapped. "Is there something wrong with you, hm?! Are your homones racing or something making your juices off kilter? Because you sure as hell aren't acting normal!" I raged, but then, I almost smiled, staring at him with him in his alien boxers and blue t-shirt, with barf all over his front. I started to laugh, he started to cry.  
  
"It's not funnnyyyyyy!" he wailed, "There's nothing wrong with meeeeeeee!" He reminded me of Takeru when he was eight. "My hormones are perfectly fiiiiiine!" he wailed and wailed like a two year old, before Daisuke, Taichi, Jyou, and Hikari had shown up. Aparently, Taichi had gone with Daisuke, Daisuke had went to go find Jyou about dosage, and 'Kari was getting up, on her way to the bathroom. They looked from me to Ken.  
  
"What the hell?!" that was Jyou, I figured something of the sort. Ken continued to sob, great, he leaves it all to me.  
  
"Oh, uh, Ken was sick and since I had been sitting on the toilet seat, that wasn't going to work, but he's upset because he messed up his favorite jammies!" I tried, nervously displaying a smile. I think they were about to buy it before Ken ruined it all. "He lies!" Ken wailed, and the story began pouring from his mouth, like a five year old tattling on his sibling, for taking his favorite toy. Jyou yelled at me a lot after that.  
  
Well, by two o'clock, the whole cabin was awake, except for Ken who had been cleaned up, and given medicine, he had his head in Daisuke's lap, Dai stroking his hair gently, covered with a blankie. We all sat around the fire, sipping cocoa.  
  
"So... what do we do now that we're all up?" Tai asked quietly, not to awaken Ken. Daisuke looked content with Ken and said nothing, he's still mad at me for making him upset. Poor Ken, he didn't even look very peaceful, his face was hot and scrunched, still stained with tears. He looked plain restless. He has to have something wrong with him, acting like that isn't normal, fever or not. Though hearing from Hikari and Takeru, they said he tends to often fall into mood swings, and refuses to talk to anyone but Daisuke.  
  
And somehow I drifted back to the subject of alcohol. Was he serious about the vodka? Of course that had started our whole arguement. I decided that once Ken was better, I'd talk to him about it, maybe even show him some and see how he reacted. Somehow I didn't see him as the type to be able to stay sober long, or hold his liquor where it belonged...  
  
~*~  
  
After five days my KenKen was finally better. He said he hated when I called him Kenny, and he wanted to be different and stay away from suffixes. (Ha! I lie! I just don't know how to use them properly! What? I don't live in Japan!) We decided on KenKen, but only when we were alone.  
  
Anyway, he's gotten really thin the past five days, eating little then throwing up, but he's all better now, and Jyou was going to celebrate by making Ken's favorite kinds of potatoes and some kind of vegetarian crap that Ken eats. I swear that Jyou is a miracle man. I don't know why Ken is a vegetarian... Oh well. My mom always seems to be making spinach chicken when he's over and he always pulls out all of the spinach and leaves the chicken there while he eats the spinach plain! And my whole family just stares at him like he's giving birth to a cow, which I hope will never ever happen...  
  
Anyway! Ken was sitting in the sorta living area and was watching cartoons, well was, he was laying there, a blanket hanging off of him, remote still in hand, sleeping in an armchair. Now that he was no longer ill, I wasn't going to let him lay around for the last two days of our trip, I wasn't going to be waiting on him hand and foot either.  
  
I padded over to where he lounged, and shook him gently, then with force, he's a very heavy sleeper. I shook him and when he finally came around he shouted, "Yusuke! Yusuke will win!" I looked at him. Then the TV, Hamtaro was on. "Ken, Yu Yu Hakesho was on an hour ago, you dozed off." "Oh..." he blused, "What time is it?" "Er, it's eleven-thirty, but you need to get up, why don't we go outside or something?" I suggested, and pulled on his arm for him to get up. "I'm hungry!" he whined, and he didn't move at my tugging.  
  
"Sora's making lunch, now c'mon, let's go outside!" I explained, and he finally stood up. He was wearing a T-shirt with DBZ on it, and a regular pair of shorts with the swishy material. "I'll do something with you, but I don't want to go outside," Ken stated as he stretched. "Um, okay, like what?" I asked, I wanted to go out, but at least he was up. "Well, we could go draw in our bedroom," Ken suggested, and I nodded in agreement.  
  
Our bed had been quarentine for a few days but it was all safe and clean now, and I no longer had to sleep wedged in between Yama and Tai. Which might I add, was not very fun. We waddled into the room, and Yama was practicing his guitar, and muttered something about being surrounded, and left the room, Ken and I shrugged it off, and pulled out our drawing supplies.  
  
Ken pulled a CD out of his bag and popped it into my CD player, before showing me what it was, I shrugged it off, I didn't even know Ken was interested that much in music. Sure, I saw him listening to his portable headset a few times, but I don't really know what he likes. But I decided to listen intently.  
  
~*Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have. I've been protested and demonstrated against, picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times. Sick is the mind of the motha fuckin kid that's behind all this commotion, emotions run deep as ocean's explodin. Tempers flarin from parents, just blow 'em off and keep going. Not takin nothing from no one, give em hell long as I'm breathin, keep kickin ass in the morning, and taking names in the evenin. Give em a taste as sour as vinegar in their mouth, see they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out. Look at me now, bet you probably sick o me now, Ain't you MAMA?! I'ma make you look so ridiculous now!*~  
  
"Ken, what is this? This is horrible!" I looked over at my friend who was silently mouthing the words and bobbing his head to the music, doodling nothing in particular, he shrugged, "I like it, it's nice." "Nice?" I asked, taking in the part about him making his mama look ridiculous. "Yep, keep listening," he answered distracted, this time begining to sing out loud.  
  
*I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt, you-oo-oo! I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet! I'm sorry, Mama! I never meant to hurt you-oo-oo! I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleanin out my closet...  
  
I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it, but before they throw me in my coffin and close it, I'ma expose it. I'll take you back to '73, before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD. I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple o months, my faggot father must of had his panties up in a bunch, cuz he split. I wonder if he even kissed me good- bye? No I don't, on second thought, I just fuckin wished he would die!  
  
I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leaving her side, even if I hated Kim, I'd grit my teeth and I'd try to make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake. I know I maybe made some mistakes, but I'm only human, and I'm man enough to face them today.  
  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest shit I did was take them bullets out of that gun. Cuz I would've killed 'em, shit, I would have shot Kim and him both. It's my life, I'd like to welcome, y'all, to the Eminem Show.*  
  
"Ken, please turn it off now," I said, I didn't hear anything getting better, it was getting worse, and it wasn't even singing. It was that horrid rap. "Hmm... no," he answered, great he was getting moody on me now, and I didn't want to start another fight like on the first day so I shut up, unforetunately the slightly bearable chorus of the song was over now, and it was back to it's evilness again...  
  
*Now I would never dis my own Mama just to get recognition. Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin'*  
  
"You're telling me," I muttered.  
  
*But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision wittnessin your Mama poppin perscription pills in the kitchen, bitchin that someone's always goin through her purse and shit's missin. Going through public housing systems, victim of Munchausen's syndrome.  
  
My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't, now I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to your stomach, DOESN'T IT?!*  
  
Suddenly Ken had jumped up on the bed, I think he forgot I was there and he had this angry Kaiser expression, and started really getting into the song, talk about scary, but I watched and said nothing...  
  
"Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, MA! SO YOU COULD TRY TO JUSTIFY THE WAY YOU TREATED ME, MA?!!" he threw a pillow on the floor as his voice elevated in pitch, and he sounded as if he had just moved from the ghetto, he surely played his part. But soon his voice got softer and more... sinister...  
  
"But guess, what, you're getting older now, and and It's cold when you're lonely, and Nathan's gettin' up so quick, he's gonna phone that you're phoney." His eyes got all crazed and he broke into a horrible Kaiser smirk, and he kept singing in that ghetto voice, it was really starting to frighten me.  
  
"And Hailie's gettin so big now, you should see her, she'd beautiful. BUT YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER! SHE WON'T EVEN BE AT YOUR FUNERAL! HAHA!" he began cackling insanely before starting the next line, and I began inching away from him, certainly I wasn't the only one that could hear him loosing his mind! But then hwe broke into a scowl, and lowered his voice again.  
  
"See what hurts me the most, is you won't admit you was wrong. Bitch, do ya song. Keep tellin yourself that you was a mom!  
  
But how DARE you try to take what you didn't help me to GET?! You sellfish Bitch! I hope you FUCKIN burn in HELL FOR THIS SHIT!" he screamed, and I didn't understand why I couldn't hear anyone coming into the room to see what was the matter, I wasn't gonna leave him! But he lowered his voice once again, and I could almost see a tear in his eye.  
  
"Remember when 'Samu died, and you said you wished it was me?" he sniffed, and fell to his knees, okay, he was getting personal now, and I went up to try to hug him or something. But then he exploded into song again, and pracitcally scared the crap out of me!  
  
"Well guess what?! I AM DEAD! DEAD TO YOU AS CAN BE!" he wailed, and beagn to sob as the chorus drone through his tears. And as he threw himself across the bed wailing, I ran out to get Jyou or Yamato, or someone to help!  
  
No one was even in the cabin! I looked about and I finally found everyone outside, eating!  
  
"Excuse me!" I interrupted, not even trying to be polite. "Oh, hey, Dai, we thought you and Ken were napping," Sora greeted, but I ignored her. "Guys! Something's wrong with Ken! He and I were drawing and he put in a CD, some kind I of crap that I don't like, and when I asked him to turn it off he snapped at me, so I let it go. Anyway, halfway into the song he stands up on the bed and starts singing all into it and stuff, but then he started screaming along with this guy. And at the end of the sing, Ken started saying things that weren't even in the song! So when I tried to calm him down he started singing real loud again, but now he's laying on the bed, crying and I don't know what to do!" I began to cry, and Jyou and Yama shot up and followed me to the door.  
  
When we opened the door we heard screaming and quickened the pace. "Ken? Are you okay?" Jyou called, his voice calm and composed as always. But when we went into the bedroom, Ken wasn't in there. We followed the screams that led us to the bathroom.  
  
Ken was leaning heavily against the sink and was wiping at his eyes, bawling, but he was also pushing through the contents of the medicine cabinent, obviously looking for something. "Ken! KEN! Stop, what are you doing?!" I asked, but when he looked at me, he slipped and hit his head off the sink, and knocked himself out.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes, my head hurt like hell! I squinted at my surroundings. And I saw Jyou. "Oh, hey, Jyou, what's going on? Why does my head hurt? Are you guys all okay, why are you all looking at me funny? Can I have a sandwich?" I asked rapidly, I felt okay other than the twang in my head.  
  
"Just as I suspected, " Jyou mused to everyone, but mostly to himself, "I think Ken is showing the symtoms of a disease called 'schizophrenia'."  
  
"Well... What the fuck is that?!" I blurted angrily.  
  
********************************************************************** Kitty: Wowzer... O.o I think this is the longedt chapter I've ever written, I take that back, this chapter is longer than any story I've ever written!  
  
Ken: I am soooo screwed...  
  
Kitty: Just shut up... Anyway, review, sorry for anything wrong in this work of art... I know I've probably done better.. but... I'm a very Lazy person! 


End file.
